


Three Words (SSS #5)

by UndercoverWaterMoon



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, First Date Night In Public, Shower Sex, first I love you, mild submissive Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverWaterMoon/pseuds/UndercoverWaterMoon
Summary: Adam and Jaz go out on the town for the first time, and a blast from Jaz's past nudges them in the direction of some deep conversations and long overdue admissions."In the quiet dim light, he ghosts kisses over the supple skin of her shoulder. Jaz sits between his legs, back pressed against his strong chest, soft hands resting on Adam’s arms around her waist. But, as much as he loves just holding her, he also wants her to have a good time; to enjoy the music, be carefree, uninhibited, even for just one night."





	Three Words (SSS #5)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chibisere23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibisere23/gifts), [logictron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logictron/gifts).
  * Inspired by [night off (SSS#1)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074056) by [logictron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logictron/pseuds/logictron). 
  * Inspired by [Overdressed and Under Appreciated (SSS #2)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078616) by [Chibisere23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibisere23/pseuds/Chibisere23). 
  * Inspired by [A Long Time Coming (SSS #3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113626) by [UndercoverWaterMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverWaterMoon/pseuds/UndercoverWaterMoon). 
  * Inspired by [Take Care (SSS#4)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161572) by [logictron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/logictron/pseuds/logictron). 



> Hi everyone!  
> The Shameless Smut Series continues. If you missed the earlier parts they are tagged as "Inspired By" Works just above this (SSS #1 - SSS #4)
> 
> There are two more parts planned. SSS #6 will be written by Chibisere23, and SSS #7 will be a co-authoring project between logictron, chibisere23 and me! 
> 
> An Immense Thank You to the Fantastic Four (logictron, chibisere23, icarryyourheart16, and kyrieanne) for the feedback, beta, discussions, encouragement, and everything else! You guys are the best :)
> 
> Enjoy Part 5!

 

The corner booth is dark and private. The bar is buzzing with customers and waiters, and a live band playing in the far corner provides the soundtrack to their evening. It’s the first time they’re out in public like this since being together- knowing they could be recognized and yet so openly affectionate that no doubt remains about their relationship status. Breaking that entrenched habit of toeing the line between them makes tonight thrilling and wonderful, and they just can’t keep their hands off each other.

In the quiet dim light, he ghosts kisses over the supple skin of her shoulder. Jaz sits between his legs, back pressed against his strong chest, soft hands resting on Adam’s arms around her waist. But, as much as he loves just holding her, he also wants her to have a good time; to enjoy the music, be carefree, uninhibited, even for just one night. 

It’s been an intense three weeks - debriefs, post-deployment counseling, adjusting back to civilian life- and it saddens him that their professional lives inevitably seep so intrusively into their personal ones. Flashes of her joyful spirit and zest for life bubble up to the surface sporadically now, and he hopes he’s had something to do with that. A soft sigh escapes her, and Adam thinks he’d give anything to see this relaxed, happy Jaz become the rule, and not the exception.

Gliding his lips over her neck, he wonders what it would be like if they were just Adam and Jaz. A normal couple, out and about on a Friday night. They’d have 9 to 5 jobs, a house, a dog, and a whiteboard with an exotic list of future vacation spots on the kitchen wall. He wonders if she’d like that. If she’d want to live a simpler life. Settle down. Maybe even have a family that was nothing like hers. Awareness of his thoughts floods him now, and it drags him back to reality just as she shudders from the tip of his tongue on her pulse point.

_ You haven’t even told her you love her _

The thought brings up so many other complicated ones. He believes her when she says that they have two months to figure things out. That nothing has to be decided now. That she is happy just to be with him, enjoying leave together, one day at a time. He nods when the topic comes up -and it has, multiple times- but they both know that they’ve only silently agreed to disagree. As it’s their emotional nature, he wants to push her on it - the planning - but she wants to retreat. Still, he’s learned to be grateful for these simple moments, and he will not waste any of them tonight. 

“Dance with me,” Adam says, his hot breath on her ear. Turning her head slightly she looks at him with curious eyes.

“You don’t dance.” The matter of fact response makes him smile. There are things she doesn’t know about him yet; buried secrets they’ve skimmed the surface of, but avoided diving into so far. This particular one though, is an easy one to unearth.

“Doesn’t mean I  _ can’t _ .” 

“Hold on,” she says, turning in his arms fully now; her lean legs shift and the black fabric of her skirt parts to reveal more of what he craves. On instinct, his hand lowers, and calloused fingers trace randomness on the newly exposed skin of her thigh. 

“So you lied to me at that party in Germany? I had to dance with Amir!” 

The memory of Amir's terrified face - an annoyed but determined Jaz dragging him onto the dance floor- still makes Adam chuckle after all this time.

“Come on. You don’t even know if I’m any good.” 

He runs his left hand down her back, pressing her closer to him, and her hands fan out on his chest. He’ll never get tired of the way her eyes sparkle as her agile mind formulates a witty comeback, or the way her mouth opens in a perfect circle as she listens expectantly to his retorts.      

“There’s no way you're worse than Amir,” she says. At his raised eyebrow she continues, “You’re… coordinated.” The flush in her cheeks is subtle, and she averts her eyes only briefly, but he notices.  

“What kind of coordination, exactly, do you mean?” He whispers suggestively, and a sharp wave of want washes over him when she wets her lips and swallows. 

“If I tell you….we won’t make it to that dance floor tonight.” Forcing his brain to refocus on basic motor skills, he stands as she tugs at his hand, leading them towards the small crowd already swaying to the music.

*************

Three songs later, they are laughing like teenagers and have spent most of their dancing time touching, and  kissing, and enjoying the lazy build-up of desire as their bodies move in perfect harmony. 

“You’ve been holding out on me,” Jaz says as they walk back to their booth, fingers intertwined and shoulders pressed together.

He offers a shrug and what Jaz calls his “Adam smile” in return. “Yeah, well...it’s not like I’m--”

“Jaz!” The low deep voice that calls out her name from the crowd sends an unexpected chill down Adam’s spine. It will take some soul searching later for Adam to identify the root of his behavior, but going against his screaming instincts, he lets go of Jaz’s hand and takes a step aside. The swell of regret is instant, and a feeling of loss weighs like a heavy anchor on his heart.  

Jaz’s face turns towards the voice calling her name as her body instinctively reaches for Adam- but her arms find nothing but empty space. The surprise and disappointment hit her like a lightning rod. Staring at him now, their silent conversation begins, but that wordless understanding she’s bet her life on so many times before is gone. What’s brewing in his stormy blue eyes is not simple or superficial, and the words she wants to say lump in her throat.  

The familiar voice -she’s fairly sure it belongs to James at this point- inches closer, and Jaz is frozen in place; not wanting to look away from Adam’s gaze, but afraid of what else she’ll see if she doesn’t.

“Jazzy Khan. Fancy meeting you here.” The hug she’s pulled into is swift and all-encompassing and not intended as platonic at all. The taller blond man’s hands slide lower toward the small of her back, and Adam’s fists tighten at his sides. If James notices the awkward silence and charged atmosphere he doesn’t act like it. Letting go of Jaz, he reaches out his hand in greeting towards Adam instead.

The men shake hands, Jaz pretends to clear her throat a few times, and then proceeds with the introductions; because she’s never seen Adam like this before, and all she can think of is getting through this quickly and taking him home. 

“This is…” She wavers, noticing Adam’s eyes now focused on the floor, “...Adam Dalton,” shaking her head lightly she corrects,“Captain...Adam Dalton.”

“Of course,” James says with a friendly nod. “You’re her CO.” 

And there it is, she thinks, as Adam lifts his head now- empty eyes and a polite smile. The tension in him radiates in strong, steady waves, so ignoring the elephant in the room, Jaz pushes on.

“Adam,” she prompts, touching his arm carefully, hoping the contact will pull him back from whatever awful place his mind has conjured. “This is Agent James D’Evice. He’s a friend.” 

The last part she says emphatically for Adam’s benefit. James is not aware of the undercurrents swirling between them, and even if he were, she knows he wouldn’t care. James is passionate and competitive and it’d be futile at this point to try to side-step this dance. The fallout from whatever is happening here is unavoidable now. 

James D’Evice, FBI agent extraordinaire and Jaz’s off and on “date” while on leave between deployments, is not just any guy. Adam recognizes his younger self in the clean-cut, handsome, confident man staring curiously back at him. Seconds later, distant memories of McG and Elijah teasing Jaz about dating Barbie Ken James - Elijah’s nickname for him- float through his mind. 

_ Say, Jaz, does that FBI badge get him special treatment at his man spa? _

Adam would be smirking at the thought of McG’s ribbing if he weren’t so consumed by the deep-seated, ugly  _ something _ spreading through his blood like wildfire. 

“Nice to meet you, James.” Adam’s voice is measured, polite, and completely normal by anyone else’s standards but her own. She hears what he doesn’t say. What he feels. Hasn’t she always? Still, it calms her nerves somewhat that he manages a few civil words in spite of the obvious discomfort that he hides so well.

Notwithstanding the unexpected awkwardness, Jaz finds she is pleasantly surprised to see James. It doesn’t go unnoticed by Adam when the genuine, warm smile appears on her face. James, whatever he’s been to her, seems to be a happy memory- and those aren’t common for her, he knows. Guilt pricks at his conscience as she turns towards James fully now, and he feels like the gawky high school kid, watching his crush flirting with the captain of the football team. His insides twist almost painfully at the recognition of his own thoughts. Moments ago, he’d been the happiest man on earth. But now, these currents of insecurity and gloom threaten to swallow him whole. 

“When did you get back?” James asks her. 

“A few weeks ago,” she says.

“I see. Are you staying in the city this time?” 

“Yeah, I am.” James sobers at her answer - because he knows the reason she’s here and not visiting Texas is that her best friend is gone. Touching a hand to her shoulder, he squeezes softly. 

“I’m sorry about Elijah, Jaz. Truly.” She softens at that. Still standing to the side, Adam hates that his mind immediately wants to do the math. If he’s mentioning Elijah now, it’s been some time since they’ve been in touch. He’s not proud of it, but that ghastly feeling in his gut- jealousy, he can admit it now- eases, and the relief he shouldn’t feel spreads deep in his chest.  

“Thanks, James. That means a lot.” Jaz says, and James nods, offering his winning white smile as he changes the subject entirely. 

“So, Mom and Dad keep asking me when I’m bringing you over again. Lucky I ran into you here. Are you free this week?”

Jaz gulps almost visibly at that and James’ smile grows wider as he connects the dots. Whatever is going on between Jaz and her CO, he is not one to give up. Not without a fair try. 

Jaz recalls the time she’d accidentally met James’ parents. James is an open book, and his family is no different. Open, loving, baggage-free, and just...normal. She’d texted him that day because Elijah was on a date and she’d needed something- someone- to stop her from calling Adam instead. He’d replied telling her to come over, not thinking anything of the fact his parents were in the middle of cooking dinner in his fancy kitchen. Jaz has fond memories of that night - with family, and food, and funny childhood stories- and because of that, she lets him down as gently as she can.

“I appreciate the offer, James. Really,” she says. “But I am...seeing someone. For a few weeks now.”

Adam purposefully shifts his eyes away from the conversation, rocking on his feet, and tries to distract himself by counting the beats to the familiar song playing loudly through the speakers at the bar. 

It takes everything in her not to look at Adam.  _ Seeing someone _ feels so vague and inadequate, but she figures it’s the most she can say given his current mood and the way he’d let her go minutes before. The unhappiness and hurt are sinking deeper into her now, but that is not something she can solve right now. 

Moments later, Jaz says goodbye with a kiss to his cheek, and Adam offers a tight smile as Barbie Ken James waves, disappearing into the crowd along with his perfect smile and chiseled face. 

******************

The minute they walk through the hotel room door, the air charges around them, and shame claws at Adam’s throat.

“Adam,” she says carefully, and he flinches almost imperceptibly where he stands looking out the window at the evening sky. The hurt in her chest has dissipated, replaced by this icy fist of nervous anticipation in her gut. She wants to wrap her arms around his waist, press her body to his, and whisper whatever words he needs against the warmth of his skin.

For a minute though, she hesitates. From the start of their relationship, she’s known this - them - would be harder on him...the adjustments, the decisions, the admissions. Unintentionally, she knows, he’s been taking one step forward and two steps back for weeks, and the reasons for that are clear as day in her head.

There are demons he constantly wrestles, long-standing beliefs that he feeds with cold, hard facts from his dark past, and questions about love and life and happiness that wake him up in a cold sweat at night. He talks in his sleep- often reaching for her, nuzzling her neck in his dream state- but most days he has no recollection of it once he’s awake. 

Jaz has no clue which of those demons, or beliefs, or questions his mind has chosen to torment him with tonight. She knows that what happened at the bar wasn’t about James, but much deeper than simple jealousy, awkwardness or fear of being recognized. For the first time in weeks, she’s unsure about what to do. As the moonlight floods in and shadows his frame, she thinks maybe what he needs from her right now, is space.

As if reading her thoughts, Adam turns his head to the side, and her breath catches looking over his profile,  waiting for his words to tumble out.

“Don’t…,” he says quietly, eyes closed.  A quick shake of his head and he speaks again. “Please. Don’t go.” 

“Hey.” Jaz stands next to him now, compassionate brown eyes looking up into his darkening blue ones, her small left hand reaches out over his crossed arms.

“Talk to me,” she murmurs, a twinge of urgency in her tone. For what seems like forever, he simply stares, but she can see in his eyes the moment the decision is made. Whatever darkness has been lurking in his mind is about to come into the light.

“I’m sorry, Jaz. About tonight. I just...I don’t know what happened. One minute we were dancing and happy, and the next James was there and I was seeing red and--” 

“Hey, hey… it’s okay.” She interrupts because he’s trembling slightly and his voice is starting to break. As his arms drop to his sides, she swoops in and wraps herself around him. Closing his eyes now, he leans his chin on her hair, and his strong arms loop around her frame.

“Do you trust me?” she asks, and he tightens his hold. 

“With my life. You know that.” Her eyes search his, and the brimming warmth in his voice -so familiar to her by now- sweeps away the doubt she’d felt just minutes before.

“Then listen to me very carefully, Adam Dalton. I want  _ you _ . No one else. Ever. James was--”

“I’m not jealous of James.” It’s a little quick and a little desperate.

“Really.” Jaz deadpans, and he relents. 

“Okay, maybe a little.” A small smile tugs at his lips and she already considers that a win. The slight levity is short-lived. “But Jaz, I...when I stepped away from you earlier...” He closes his eyes and tries to focus on anything but the disappointment he’d seen in her face. The words he wants to give her are burning in his throat, but there’s an explanation he owes her first. “I was...ashamed.” It’s barely audible, but she hears it as loud as if he’d screamed.

“What?” The whispered question is out there before she can stop it, and the incredulity in it causes him to second guess. 

“I…” He sighs, bringing his right hand to her cheek. “I told you a few weeks ago that you deserved so much more than just feeling safe. Do you remember?”

“Of course. The night after your debrief with the brass.” 

“I meant that, Jaz.”

There’s an underlying sadness in his tone and something like panic starts to quiver in her chest. “I know that, but--” 

“Jaz, please. I need you to hear this. I need you to understand.” All she can do is nod. 

“You’ve been saying for weeks that we don’t have to figure things out yet. Us. That we have time.”

This again.

“We do, Adam. I don’t need you to--” but he continues as if she hadn’t spoken.

“And I knew, deep down, that it wasn’t entirely true. We…” Searching for the right words, he looks out into the night. “All I could think about on the dance floor tonight, was you and me. Us. What life would be like if our lives were different, work less complicated. What if we only had simple, normal couple things to figure out. Then James showed up and it all just became so clear.” 

The question dies on her tongue at first, but Jaz is no coward, so she finally asks. “What did?”

Adam curses himself for the apprehension he sees on her face. He is so tired of being afraid, of expecting the worst in spite of the mounting evidence that she is not going anywhere...tired of the walls he’s built that keep them from the future they deserve. It ends now.   

“I love you, Jaz.” A helpless shrug accompanies his revelation, and her mouth drops open in surprise. 

“And I’ve known it - consciously- for months.” She whimpers softly at that, but he’s on a roll, words spilling out uncontrollably now, “...but I’ve been so worried about the what if’s, the rules, the past, I’ve...wanted to tell you since that first night you walked into the room wearing my shirt. I was just...scared.” 

Focused on getting the words right, he misses that she’s barely breathing, and when he finally registers her reaction, his heart skips a few beats. God, he wants to tell her so much more, wants to give her all the explanations and truths in the world, but the light in her eyes and the bright smile on her face take his breath away.

“Say it again,” she says, still recovering from the shock of it all. Tilting his head, he pretends to consider her request.

“The whole thing? Or just the important-- oww!” He fake-cries as she punches him and he huffs out a laugh when she throws her arms around his neck. Instinctively, he lifts her legs to wrap around his waist, cradling her body against his, like he’s done so many times these past few weeks. He’s fascinated by how different this feels- physically it’s all the same need and heat between them- but there’s a grounding, solid feeling of belonging now, and this...peace he didn’t know was possible blooms in his heart.  

“Say you love me, Adam. Say it again,” she breathes, her mouth hot against his neck, and she can’t resist reaching a little to suck his earlobe between her lips. The mixture of joy and raw need almost buckles his knees. The window provides the closest solid surface, so he leans their intertwined bodies against it. A low moan escapes his lips at the increased friction when she rolls her hips hard into him. 

“Damn it, Jaz. Can’t...focus...when you..do that,” he manages as she glides her lips all over his face, sprinkling desperate kisses as she goes, then tugs on his bottom lip with her teeth.  

“Tell me, Adam. Tell me you’re mine.” The way her tone changes - lower, demanding - and the anticipation of what he knows will come next nearly make him come undone. 

But through the haze, he realizes he wants to give her - them - this moment, just one more time.

“I love you, Jaz,” he repeats, depth and sincerity glowing in his clear blue eyes. “I love you so damn much.”

Biting her lip, she nods as she scrapes her fingers through his hair. Closing her fists on the longer strands at the top, she pulls his mouth down to hers, stopping abruptly when her lips are barely touching his.

“I love you too, Adam.” 

Now he’s past the point of self-control, and he crushes his mouth to hers, groaning low in his throat as she parts her lips and her tongue seeks his.

As it happens with them, the kiss grows quickly into an all-consuming heat, hands roaming, tugging and squeezing- and the last embers of the pain and confusion of the past few hours just melt away, replaced by the possibilities of the night ahead.

Jaz drops her legs to the floor, and places one hand on his shoulder for leverage while the other starts a slow journey down his chest. It makes him a little crazy, feeling her fingers closing in on him, and she does it every chance she gets. The surge of power she feels as his eyes roll back into his head is all the encouragement she needs. It’s not an everyday occurrence with them, but there are times like tonight - when his mind is overwhelmed and his nerves a little frayed - on nights like these the best gift she can give him is taking his control away. 

“God, Jaz...I need…” he trails off when her fingers find the waistband of his pants, sneaking under it, brushing lightly over the patch of blond hair just above the base of his cock. When her fingers start trailing back up, he knows he’s in for the sweet torture of the wait, and his mind goes blank at the thought. 

“I know what you need. Have you been a good boy, Adam?” Dragging her lips down his neck, she sucks and bites softly, nails digging into his shoulders  as she awaits his response.

“Uh…no...bad...” Coherence is an impossibility for Adam apparently, and she chuckles low in her throat. 

“Tsk, tsk… bad boy, Adam,” she whispers. “Good boys apologize.” And there’s that growl she loves, the one that rumbles in his chest and she feels sinking into her bones.

“Jaz.” Whining a little now at the loss of contact, Adam follows her with his eyes as she walks towards the bathroom. Stopping at the door, she turns back and gives him a sultry smile.

“Do you want to apologize, Adam?” Words are still hard, so he moves his head up and down, attempting a nod.

“Follow me.” 

He doesn’t need to be told twice.

***********

“Slowly, Adam.” Groaning in response as his hands still on the belt loop of his pants, he closes his eyes and tries to focus on anything but the sight of her, gloriously naked with her legs spread wide, perched on the built-in bench running alongside the gigantic shower they share. 

She’d peeled off her black skirt and bright sparkling top agonizingly slow, and instructed him to watch. When she’d turned her back to him, and bent over to roll her thong down her tanned legs, his strangled cry had made her chuckle. 

Then, she’d told him to strip down as she walked to the shower and turned on the water to warm, and his movements had been so fast that his shirt, shoes and socks were on the floor before she’d turned around. 

_ Adam, slow down _ she’d said. Now he was doing his best to meet her demands, but his shaking hands were making it almost impossible to do what she asked. 

“Eyes open,” she says. “Look at me, Adam.” When he opens his eyes, they’re as dark as she’s ever seen them, and she smiles.

“Jaz...please...” he’s begging a little, as he unzips his pants down, and steps out of them as slowly as he can manage without losing his mind. At last, only his boxers remain, and Jaz licks her lips in anticipation, offering a soft moan as he pushes them down his muscled legs. 

“God...you’re so…” She catches herself slipping and closes her eyes temporarily, focusing back on her task. He’s given her so much already...love and warmth and that hope for the future that she never expected to have. She wants to be his safe haven tonight, take the weight off his shoulders for a little while.

“Adam. Come.” 

When he moves, the sight of his cock- free now, hard and bobbing slightly as he walks toward her-starts the coiling heat in her belly. She visibly shakes at the thought of taking him into her mouth, licking the head of his cock, tasting all of him on her lips, and… 

“Jesus, Adam…” she breathes as he finally stands in front of her. She licks her lips, and it takes all her willpower to lift her face up to look at him.

Her eyes roam over his features, the worry lines on his forehead, the strong lines of his shoulders, the defined muscles on his chest… it’s simply staggering to her, that this incredible man she loves so much is standing here, naked and waiting and shaking with desire for her. 

“Kneel.” It’s a miracle really, that her voice doesn’t break as she says it, and she almost loses control when he’s finally there, eye-level with her belly, breathing shallow and eyes wild.

“Tell me what you want, Adam.” His face is so close to her center she can almost feel his breath on her, and it is driving her mad. 

“My mouth... on you...I want to--”

“Do it, Adam. Now.” A second later the tip of his tongue is circling her clit, and Jaz almost self combusts. Adam lifts her right leg over his shoulder, and holds her left thigh in place, keeping her open to him with his hand. Jaz can’t help staring at his thick strong fingers where they dig into her inner thigh, and she moans loudly when his thumb reaches over to the the bottom of her entrance, moving slowly up to join his tongue on her clit. 

When his finger runs back down, and lightly pushes into her, she jerks so hard that he can’t help the low chuckle that escapes him. Holding her still  with his left forearm across her lower abdomen, he continues his torturous assault on her senses.

“Fuck...Adam...I need…”

“Tell me, Jaz.”

“Your fingers...please.” He plunges two wide fingers inside her, because she’s so close and he is dying to taste all of her. He wants her hot and wet and dripping all over his mouth and the waiting is excruciating. When she starts to spasm, he speeds up his movement, curling his fingers, and sucks on her clit once he feels her start to break. When the orgams rips through her, he replaces his fingers with his mouth, and laps at her hungrily as her world goes black. 

When the haze clears, he’s smiling a bit foolishly at her from his place between her legs as he runs a hand over his beard, still wet with the evidence of her orgasm. Squirming in place, she moans and closes her eyes briefly.  _ Focus, Jaz. God damn it.   _

“You’re fucking amazing.”

The words aren’t what she planned to say, but her brain is still foggy and she thinks it’s entirely unfair what his wet chin resting on her belly does for her self control. When her eyes open, she’s faced with Adam’s self-deprecating smile, and she thinks  _ to hell with plans _ .

Reaching out a hand, she glides her fingertips softly along his temple, down the side of his face, and into his beard. The arousal comes back tenfold the minute she feels the dampness in the dirty blond hair on his face. When she licks her fingers, and sucks them into her mouth, one by one, Adam’s cock twitches almost painfully, and he buries his face in her stomach with a ferocious growl. 

“I need to be inside you, Jaz. Please…” 

“Yes.”

And that’s all he needs to hear. Standing up, her lifts her effortlessly in his arms, and sits down on the built-in bench, Jaz straddling his thighs. Lifting her hips, she takes his cock in her hand, and positions the head at her entrance. She smiles when he meets her eyes, and sinks down on him. Hard.

“Oh, fuck, Jaz…”

Their mouths find each other now, and they give in completely to the powerful sensations coursing through them. 

“Adam, oh god… harder, please…”

Leaning forward he takes one nipple in his mouth as her fingers bury themselves in his hair. They’re both so close now, and the intensity of the rollercoaster of emotions from that evening seems to catch up with them both as their whispered  _ I love you’s _ mix in with desperate moans and trembling limbs. 

Jaz comes first, and he follows her over the edge. 

**********

They’d spent an hour in the shower after, washing away  _ together _ the remnants of their tumultuous first time out as a couple, enjoying the new layer of intimacy they’d found, and making love.

Two hours later now, they lay tangled in bed; feeling sated and loved and...finally whole.  

“James,” Adam murmurs, tracing calloused fingers over the soft skin of her lower back. “He made you happy.”

“He didn’t make me  _ unhappy _ . That used to be enough.” It tugs at his heart, knowing life had once forced her to set the bar that low. 

“For what it’s worth, I’m glad he was there. That someone cared when I...” Closing his eyes, he trails off. None of that needs to be rehashed. He’s getting better at that. Letting the past and unnecessary guilt go.   

But Jaz knows what he’s trying to say - to do - and it warms her soul. So, instead of dismissing his attempt, she gives him another piece of the truth. 

“You know, I didn’t realize it then, but what I really needed was…” He feels her shrug against his chest, sighing as she searches for the right word, “...hope, I guess. Something -  _ someone  _ \- to look forward to. You were that for me.” 

She places an open-mouthed kiss on his chest, presses her cheek against his heart. “I think I’ve been looking forward to you since the day we met.” 

The last piece of the evening’s puzzle falls into place for him at her words. Hugging her tighter, he rolls them over, and the smile he gives her as his face hovers above hers- that “Adam smile” she loves - and the gratitude in his damp eyes tell her everything he’d say if he could find the words. 

“This…” she says, eyes bright as she cups his face in her palms, “... _ you _ make me happy.”

  
  


 


End file.
